


You Drive Me Insane

by mooniik



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting???, Blow Jobs, Choking? But it’s really light and Kevin does it to himself, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Kevin comes in his pants twice because he's needy, Kevin is WHIPPED for Jacob, Licking, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Moonbae, Pining, The ending may make you sob uwu, Uhh okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniik/pseuds/mooniik
Summary: Kevin has been pining after his best friend for months and eventually he becomes so wound up from work and hiding that his secret spills all over the floor as one big messy heap of emotion. Ironically, it also spills inside Kevin's pants. And inside his mouth.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	You Drive Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm so excited as this is my writing debut on here, so I hope you enjoy! I wrote this in 24 hours and skim read it so sorry for any mistakes! If there are any tags or warnings you think I'm missing, please let me know <3

The house is almost silent when Jacob arrives back, except for the dull buzzing of the heater that chugs unhappily in the living room. He looks around for any traces of his roommate and he finds them with a discarded pile of textbooks and a cold mug of coffee sat abandoned on the counter.

Jacob, being the angel that he is, panics momentarily and hurriedly drops his bag to the floor. He sheds his coat and scarf, still cold from the winter air, and rushes down the hallway to Kevin’s room. He knocks on the door a good five times before anyone answers.

It’s nothing but a muted groan and then a thud, loud and followed by a whine. Jacob chuckles to himself at the thought of a sleepy Kevin wavering around, hair messy and cheeks puffy.

“Whaddya want?” It’s lazy, almost all of the words merging into one, and Jacob smiles to himself.

“Can I come in?” The lock clicks and Jacob takes that as a yes.

When he walks inside, Kevin is laid out messily on his single bed, an arm thrown over his eyes. His hoodie is bunched up around his stomach and a sliver of his skin slips out underneath. His sweatpants lay low on his hips, a size too big because they’re _Jacob’s_. The combination has Jacob’s mind feeling a little fuzzy around the edges, but he brushes it away and plods over to his best friend.

“Are you alive under there?” Kevin laughs, a tired sound that shakes with the strain. His arm flops to the side so that Jacob can finally see his exhausted cat-like eyes.

“Depends. My blood is literally flooded with caffeine and my head is two seconds away from a nuclear explosion, but I’m kinda alive?”

Jacob is the one to laugh this time. He strokes his hand through Kevin’s hair slowly, and Kevin preens. His back arches slightly as he leans into the touch, eyes falling shut and a soft sigh slipping past his lips.

They sit like that for a while, just enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing and the feeling of comfort that pools in their hearts.

Kevin is the one to break it with a hurried jolt, eyes flying open comically. “Shit, fuck, I had an art lecture at eleven!” He jumps to stand up but Jacob catches his sleeve to pull him back down.

“Kev, sit down. It’s already two. You missed it.”

Kevin feels his heart sink at that, the worry he’s become all too familiar with resurfacing in his head. He falls back onto the bed and Jacob runs soothing fingers over his hand, trying his best to calm the distressed boy.

“I’m so stupid,” Kevin groans, pulling his hand away from Jacob so that he can drop his head into them. “I literally can’t do anything right at the moment.”

“That’s not true, Kevin. You know that. You’re just going through a rough spot, but I promise that soon enough you’ll be back on track.”

Kevin gives a small smile and pats Jacob’s knee. “Yeah, right, whatever. I’m gonna go eat something and look through my psychology notes again.” He stands up to leave and Jacob almost tells him to stop and take a break, maybe have a couple days off, but he knows Kevin wouldn’t listen anyway.

Jacob sighs and follows behind the taller boy, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “How about I help you?”

Kevin raises a brow. “Help me how exactly?”

“Well I could ask you questions, or maybe bait you with food? I don’t mind running to the shop when you’re done to get you something.” Kevin hums in thought and then nods lightly, a small smile on his lips.

“Alright, Mr Perfect. If you insist.”

The two boys spend the next few hours sipping at cups of cocoa and munching on a bowl of microwaveable fries as they work their way down the mass of Kevin’s notes. It’s tedious, sure, but doing it together is way better than Kevin having to do it on his own, but when they reach a certain topic point Kevin collapses onto the table with a groan.

“Please can we take a break? My brain is literally going to burst, and I don’t think you really want to be cleaning bits of Kevin brain off the cupboards for the next week.” The image has Jacob’s stomach turning and so he nods, pushing the books away from them for the time being. He glances at Kevin and taps his arm.

“Do you want me to go and get something for you? You did really well getting through all that. Definitely deserves a treat.”

 _If only you could give me what I want_ , Kevin thinks to himself, but then his cheeks flush red and he hurries to hide his face by squishing it onto the table. “There’s nothing I want.”

It sounds more like _snefs nofing I fant_ , to Jacob, and he says as much. Kevin looks up at him with hard eyes.

“I don’t want anything you can give me, Jake.” The nickname has the older surprised because Kevin rarely ever calls him Jake. Like, at all. The only time he can remember that name slipping past the youngers lips was when he was drunk and unable to stand after a party a few months ago.

Jacob tilts his head to the side. “Are you sure? Because I don’t mind getting anything you-”

“Jacob, seriously. Drop it.” Kevin stands up with such force that the chair falls over. He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he storms back to his room and slams the door behind him, leaving Jacob both confused and upset.

Deciding that leaving him for a little to cool off would most likely be the best idea, he gets started on tidying everything up since he knows that always helps put Kevin in a better mood. He also decided that once he’s done, he’s going to go out and buy the very best carrot cake he can find.

———

Kevin throws himself onto the bed as soon as he’s back in his room. He feels terrible for shouting at Jacob, guilt pulling at his heart, but he shakes his head and rolls onto his side.

“Stupid Jacob,” he says to himself, tugging at the blanket that’s thrown carelessly over his bed. “Doesn’t know anything. He’s so fucking oblivious all the fucking time.”

Kevin moves to wriggle up the bed and he feels his cock brush against the sheets as he goes, a pulse of arousal stinging up his veins as he muffles a pathetic whimper. His skin begins to itch and he curses to himself, fingers tightening in the blanket.

“Fuck,” he groans as he pushes down into the sheets, his sensitive head getting just the right pressure through his sweatpants. _Jacob’s sweatpants_. That thought alone has his dick hardening faster, hips grinding down desperately as he feels heat bubbling in his stomach. “Fuck fuck fuck-“ another knock grounds him and his blood runs cold, cheeks whitening instantly.

“I’m just going out for a couple. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, Kev. I really didn’t mean to.” Relief washes over Kevin as he realises that Jacob didn’t hear his horny escapade and instead feels bad and worried because Kevin ran off. He hears the door click, signalling that Jacob is gone, and then he gets up and peeps outside.

 _Coast is clear_ , he thinks, and then he scurried to Jacob’s room so fast he trips over his own feet and goes sailing onto the older boy’s bed.

His hormone-filled brain instantly kicks up at the smell of Jacob, soft and comforting while equal parts sexy. He buries his face into the boy’s pillow and inhales deeply, moaning at the spike of heat that rushes up his cock.

He begins rutting against Jacob’s sheets, so wound up that he can’t even think about how wrong this is. How disgusting he is for getting off to his best friend in his own bed wearing his own clothes after all Jacob’s done it try to help Kevin like a good friend.

He just keeps pushing, desperate and so so on edge that everything feels stronger than usual, his arousal drowning him until he can’t get out. He wraps a hand around his neck and presses lightly, just enough so that he can feel it, and he let out a feeble whine at the thought of Jacob’s calloused fingers around his neck as he pushes his cock into Kevin’s tight ass, filling him up so good. Jacob’s hands running down his waist and stopping at his hips to squeeze. Jacob’s lips pressing kisses to his neck, Jacob’s tongue licking the sweat off his skin.

Jacob’s cum painting his walls white.

The scent is overwhelming and the feeling of Jacob’s sweatpants rubbing against this cock head is just too much too soon, and he cums with a drawn-out moan that echoes around the room, mocking him as he comes down from his high.

The shame kicks in after. The embarrassment that he just came in his pants—Jacob’s pants—while thinking about the elder fucking him after just a few minutes of grinding against a bed.

He does the walk of shame to the bathroom and does his best to clean up his cum that’s staining through the front of the material. He tucks them away into the laundry basket and tells himself that Jacob is never getting those back ever again.

———

When Jacob returns, Kevin is sat in the living room in a different pair of pants. They’re Kevin’s, black with white stripes along the sides, and Jacob wonders to himself why Kevin would change while he was gone.

“I’m back!” He sings, but Kevin doesn’t even glance in his direction. Jacob places the two cakes down on the worktop and frowns. “Kevin?”

The younger doesn’t say a word, just keeps staring at the TV that’s playing some random cooking show that Jacob knows Kevin wouldn’t be interested in. Jacob washes his hands and drys them with the fluffy cat-print towel that they bought together last week before he goes through.

“Kev? You okay?”

“No, Jacob, I’m not okay. I’m so fucking wound up all the fucking time and I don’t know how to stop!” The outburst has Jacob reeling back because Kevin and angry and two things that rarely go hand in hand. He looks down at the younger and sees the tears building in his eyes, and so he sits down on the couch next to him and turns Kevin’s face in his direction.

“Hey,” he brushes Kevin’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, catching the stray tears that fall from the youngers eyes. “It’s alright. You can talk to me, Kev. I know that it’s hard but it’ll go away soon and-”

“No, it won’t, Jacob! Nothing is going to make this go away!” Kevin tries to pull himself away and it suddenly dawns on Jacob that maybe he isn’t talking solely about his workload. There’s something else that’s plaguing his mind.

“Shh, Kevin please calm down. Just breathe, okay? Breathe for me.” Kevin slowly relaxes, his body going limp in Jacob’s arms. Kevin falls forward and tucks his head into Jacob’s jumper, fresh tears falling onto his best friend’s neck.

Jacob cards his fingers through Kevin’s hair, something he knows always helps to relax the younger, but a sharp intake of breath has Jacob stopping his motions instantly.

Kevin lets out a deep breath, shaky and hot against Jacob’s skin. He feels his neck begin to tingle and more tears begin to fall. He wraps his arm around Kevin in an attempt to comfort the boy further when he suddenly realises that the new wetness isn’t Kevin’s tears anymore, it’s his _tongue_.

“Kevin? What are you-”

“‘M sorry Jakey,” Kevin grips Jacob’s arms in his hands, crushing them, and he begins lapping at Jacob’s skin like a dog. His tongue is hot, burning against Jacob’s cold skin, and it leaves it glistening.

“Kevin, wait, just stop for a second and we can- _fuck_.” The word slips past Jacob’s lips before he can stop himself, the feeling of Kevin’s teeth scraping against his pulse point too good to ignore, and Kevin pulls back in shock.

“Holy shit. You just swore?”

“And you just started going at me like some kind of animal. So please, Kevin, explain.”

Kevin flushes at that, tongue slipping out to lick at his lips. “I’m really sorry, Jacob, I don’t know what-“

“No, Kevin. Explain to me why you were crying. And don’t say because of your work because I know there’s something else.”

Kevin lowers his head in shame and begins pulling at the cords of his hoodie, twirling them around his pointer finger. “Okay, fine. I like you.”

Jacob tilts his head in confusion. “Yeah, I like you too? Are you upset because you think I hate you or something?”

“No, Jacob. I _like_ you. As in I want to kiss you and suck hickeys into your skin which is apparently what my subconscious decided it would do just barely a minutes ago.”

Jacob’s mouth falls open in shock. “You want to kiss me?”

Kevin can’t help but laugh, the sound bubbling out of his control. He clears his throat and nods. “Yes. Lips and tongue and all that jazz.”

Jacob sits in shock for a few moments and Kevin is left with speedily decreasing confidence. He sinks in on himself, moving away from Jacob as it suddenly hits him that he just admitted he wants to tongue kiss his best friend _in front of his best friend_. “I’m sorry-“ he gets up off the couch and backs up, trying to put as much space between himself and the elder as physically possible. He runs out the door before Jacob has a chance to say anything else, and he locks himself in the bathroom, deeming that he will never come out again.

Jacob is still left in shock, the sudden realisation that his best friend wants to kiss him and god knows what else overwhelming his mind. He imagines it, kissing Kevin, and the thought alone has an unexplainable tension curling up his spine.

Without thinking, Jacob gets up off the couch and walks to the bathroom, head foggy. He hears the softest cries as he approaches the bathroom and he stops outside the door.

“Kevin, we’ve been in this position too many times today. You can’t keep locking yourself away.”

“I don’t think I can come out right now Jacob,” Kevin sounds broken, voice laced with distress. Jacob decides that he can’t leave the boy alone like that.

“Please, Kev. I’m not going to shout at you or anything, okay? I’m not mad at you.” Kevin opens the door with red puffy eyes and shaky lips. He stands defensively by the door, insistent on not letting Jacob inside his heart or the bathroom, even if the boy did request to use it.

“Hey,” Jacob’s voice has a new wave of tears falling down Kevin’s cheeks. _I’ve ruined everything_ , he thinks. _Jacob is going to move out and never speak to me again_.

Kevin falls into the boy and holds him as though this is the last time he’ll ever get to do it. His entire body is trembling with the adrenaline, heart beating out of his chest, and he’s sure Jacob can feel it. “Please forget that this happened.”

He’s not asking, he’s begging. He’s begging for Jacob to forget that his stupid horny brain got in the way of a perfect friendship. But then Jacob does something that surprises both of them.

“But I don’t want to forget,” he presses his lips to the youngers cheek, gentle and hesitant. “I want you to talk to me, Kev. Tell me what you want me to do.”

And that’s enough to have Kevin moaning into the boy’s shirt, his cock hardening for the second time that day. He really hopes he didn’t misinterpret what Jacob was meaning because that would be unbelievably awkward, but if the way he’s clinging onto Kevin like a lifeline is anything to go by, Kevin is convinced he’s right.

“I want to help, Kevin. Please let me help you.” The thing with Jacob is he’s too pure for his own good. He’d do anything to help Kevin de-stress, and Kevin knows that. But he doesn’t _care_ right now.

“Fuck, Jacob, _fuck_.” He pants into the older boy’s chest, mouth hanging open and he breathes in the smell of pine wood and vanilla. Jacob runs his hands along Kevin’s sides, unsure what to do with them, but the way Kevin shivers under is his touch tells him he’s doing something right.

“Wanna suck you off,” it comes out slurred, whiny and desperate. “Please let me suck you off. Need it so bad, Jake. Need your cock in my mouth _please_.”

Jacob can’t believe what he’s hearing. It didn’t even cross his mind that Kevin’s request would be _that_ , and his hands fall to his sides in surprise, skin on skin becoming too much. “Are you sure? Because this is about you and-”

“I’m sure, Jake,” Kevin drops to his knees and pulls at Jacob’s belt, salivating at the thought of Jacob’s cock heavy on his tongue. He fights with it, hands shaky and burning, and he gives a quiet cheer when he feels it loosen under his grasp. Once it’s off he’s unzipping the fly and tugging the boy’s jeans down as fast as he can, palming the tent in the front of his boxers.

Jacob feels himself becoming more aroused with every passing second. He never thought seeing Kevin on his knees would make him feel so hot, but it is and it’s insane. Kevin is insane.

Kevin mouths at Jacob through his boxers before he pulls them down and the elder’s cock slaps against his stomach, red and oh so beautiful. It’s barely even three seconds before Kevin is running his tongue along the head, moaning at the bitter taste.

Jacob grips onto the basin for some support, not trusting his knees to not just cave under him. He bites his lips in an attempt to silence himself, but Kevin smacks his thigh and makes him gasps.

“There we go,” Kevin sucks on the head gently, teasing the underside with the tip of his tongue. “Let me hear all the pretty sounds you can make.”

Jacob buckles at that, whining and whimpering as Kevin plays with his cock. It’s too good, too hot, and Jacob says as much through shaky breaths. Kevin’s mouth is just so warm and it wraps around Jacob so well, lips turning a crude shade of red with the force of his action, and Kevin just keeps going, forcing Jacob down his throat until his nose is buried in this abdomen and he can feel the burning strain in his neck. Jacob slides one hand into Kevin’s hair and grips hard, making Kevin choke and squeeze his eyes shut at the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Jacob coughs out a sorry, loosening his grip, but Kevin scolds him and tells him to _pull harder_. And so he does.

It doesn’t take long before Jacob is spilling down Kevin’s throat with the youngers name falling off his tongue, and Kevin comes in his pants for the second time that day, swallowing before chanting _Jacob_ and _fuck_ over and over until it becomes too much.

When Kevin finally falls back onto his hands, his chest is heaving and his eyes are glistening with tears. Jacob thinks he looks stunning.

“Wow,” Jacob is the first to speak after having pulled up his jeans and Kevin is thankful for it, unsure if he’ll ever be able to talk again after having the elder shoved so far down his throat. He gives it his best shot nonetheless.

“Wow indeed.” It’s croaky and broken sounding, but that only serves to make Jacob even more smitten for his best friend. “Thank you?”

Jacob laughs that sweet sound, a sound that always has Kevin’s heart throbbing, and then he smiles down at Kevin and holds out his hand. “Seriously? Thank you? That’s what you’re going to say after giving me the best blow job of my entire life?”

Kevin lets out an awkward chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck before he reaches out and lets Jacob pull him up off the floor. Their hands linger together for longer than they should.

“Uh, you’re welcome I guess? But I feel more relaxed now, so you completed your goal.” Jacob can’t miss the bitter edge to Kevin’s words. He sounds grateful but sad, and his face reflects it.

“Good. I’m glad,” Jacob isn’t sure what to say either, and he definitely isn’t sure what to think, but he knows that whatever he and Kevin just shared, he wants more of it. Over and over again. And not just the feeling of Kevin’s mouth around him; he wants that burning in his heart, that comfort that flooded through his chest, and he wants Kevin to be happy because _Kevin makes him happy_. “Hey Kev?”

The boy hums as he brushes down his sweatpants, cringing at the feeling of drying cum in his boxers. However, he deems it insignificant with Jacob still stood in front of him, a smile on his face. “Yes?”

“If you need a stress reliever I’m here. Anytime. And I mean it, Kevin Moon. I’ll be here for you whether you just need to get off, or if you need someone to cry to, or if you need someone to hold. I’m going to be here for you through it all.”

And when Kevin looks into Jacob's eyes, he can tell that he means it.


End file.
